maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Pink Bean
Pink Bean is a major boss who is located at the end of the Temple of Time. Pink Bean is a unspecified Transcendent from Bean World. He is a overall pink creature, with a white belly, and purple horns and a purple tail. Being a Transcendent, he has many powers. In Maple World, while Kirston was trying to summon the Black Mage, something went wrong and he instead summoned Pink Bean. In the Zero storyline, Pink Bean is said to be a past Transcendent, existing before the Goddess Rhinne. This explains why Kirston summoned it instead of freeing the Black Mage in the fight; the Mage himself is a Transcendent. While Kirston did not summon the right Transcendent, he did summon one. Battle Overview (Revamped) After Kirston summons Pink Bean and disappears, the player must fight five statues at once before fighting Pink Bean himself: Solomon the Wise, Rex the Wise, Hugin, Munin, and Ariel. Solomon the Wise can Seal your skills, as well as stun you. Rex the Wise can blind you, reducing your accuracy, as well as reverse your keys (more of an annoyance), and can also set your health and mana to 1 each. Hugin can cast Damage Reflect that can reflect up to 30,000 damage if any of the players cross the yellow Orb beneath Solomon. Munin can banish you to another map. Unlike other bosses with this similar skill, there is no gimmick like having to break chests to obtain a key or eliminating a group of enemies, so you can freely catch your breath here. He Ariel can cast Weapon or Magic Cancel, which nullifies all physical or magical damage. In Chaos mode, Ariel can also cast Damage Reflect, as well as pull players towards the center of the map, similar to Hilla's Deadly Altar, but only lasts a few seconds as opposed to being casted repeatedly. Once the five statues have been bested, Pink Bean will step down from his throne and fight. Pink Bean can summon swarms of Mini Beans, which all have a permanent Weapon Cancel effect, causing all physical damage to deal no damage. The boss has a total of 8 different skills and 4 different attacks. One of his attacks is a 1/1 attack that looks similar to Genesis. It will never kill the player, but it can be very deadly if there are swarms of Mini Beans nearby. For another attack, Pink Bean will pull out a megaphone and shout into it, causing music notes to rain from the sky. These deal a lot of damage and also stun the player. His third attack is a knockback attack. He will jump a bit into the air and a bright flash of light will give the player a super knockback. Once at 90% HP, Pink Bean will start casting Damage Reflect, it can reflect up to 30,000 damage. Pink bean can cast the Zombify effect on players, causing their recovery to be halved and he can also cause your keys to be reversed, similar to Rex the Wise. Players are given a total of 30 minutes to defeat Pink Bean. When times runs out, all players will be booted from the battle. Players have individual death counts of 5. After all 5 deaths are used up, the player will stay dead until either (Chaos) Pink Bean is defeated or until all remaining players use up their 5 deaths. Chaos Pink Bean will have a total of 3 bodies. Upon defeat, Pink Bean cries before hopping through a portal. Pink Bean (regardless of difficulty) will award 12,740,000 EXP (127,400,000 EXP in GMS), and will also give all party members the Pink Bean Demolisher buff, which boosts mapler's Attack Power and Magic Attack by 35, and increasing DEF by 500 for an hour. Temple of Time Normal * * * *Black Bean Mark *Golden Clover Belt *Pink Holy Cup }} |use= |ins= |etc= *Crusader Coins }} |quest= |location= }} Chaos * * *Proton Boots *Proton Suit *Proton Suit *Chaos Pink Bean Hat *Black Bean Hat *Chaos Pink Bean Suit *Black Bean Suit *Chaos Pink Bean Mark *Black Bean Mark * * *Golden Clover Belt *Pink Holy Cup }} |use= |ins= |etc= *Crusader Coins }} |quest= |location= }} Mu Lung Dojo Mirror World Quest Trivia *There are many equips, both regular and Cash, based on Pink Bean. There is also a Pink Bean pet in the Cash Shop. *Pink Bean also has a rival in his own world: the Black Bean, who sometimes lures Pink Bean into Maple World (and makes him a temporary playable character ) *Fighting Pink Bean is the final stage of a very long quest line that altogether require the player to kill at least three-thousand monsters first, three of them bosses. *Pink Bean is often seen eating Meat, suggesting he is carnivorous. Other things he does while waiting for the players to defeat the statues include sipping lemonade, playing an electric guitar, cooling himself with a motorized fan, and simply lying back and dozing *Pink Bean is often seen hearing music through his headphones. According to Murgoth's soul collector, his favorite song is by Angelic Buster. *In Chaos mode, the background turns from being a sunset/twilight scenery to a stormy, dark background. This is also seen in the battle against Chaos Horntail and pre-revamped Chaos Zakum. This is probably because the Black Mage corrupted them, making them stronger and more menacing. Gallery Pink_Bean_Chair.png|Pink Bean Chair Pink_Bean_Mapler.png|A Mapler with Pink Bean related items. Pink_Bean.jpg|Official MapleStory art of Pink Bean File:Artwork Pink Bean (Soul Collector 1).png|Pink Bean Soul Collector artwork This song is by Angelic Buster! File:Artwork Pink Bean (Soul Collector 2).png|Pink Bean Soul Collector artwork (all souls added) Special delivery! Artwork Pink Bean (Boss Queue).png|Pink Bean Boss Queue artwork Category:Major Bosses Category:Characters Category:Transcendents Category:Mu Lung Dojo Monsters